


Trigger Happy

by kelios



Series: twitter prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Gunplay, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Azazel is finally dead.Wincest Headcanon Daily@WincestDailyHC(Tw: gunplay) #Wincest Headcanon #183 Sam cant help but stare when Dean moves his tongue slowly up the length of the Colt, wrapping his pretty lips around the end, and moaning against it as he swallows the barrel down his throat, the whole time his ass full of Sam's cock.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Wincest
Series: twitter prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Trigger Happy

Sam watches, enthralled, as Dean teases himself with the Colt, the way the metal sight dents his kiss swollen lower lip before the tip of his tongue pushes into the barrel. Dean's barely moving, hips grinding in slow, torturous circles as he rides Sam's cock, Sam's hands squeezing bruises into Dean's flesh as he fights the urge to move. Dean licks around the barrel, eyes glinting wickedly and never leaving Sam's as he finally pushes it between his lips. Sam's moan echoes Dean's as the hard metal slides deeper, Dean fucking his own throat with the deadly weapon the same way he's fucking his ass with Sam's cock. When his lips touch the guard Sam breaks, long fingers wrapping tight around Dean's wrist, Dean's throat as the muscles ripple and flex desperately under his palm. He's not sure but he thinks he can feel the metal forcing Dean's throat open, moving under Dean's skin.

"Dean," he gasps, rough and hoarse. " _Dean._ " His fingers tighten as Dean fights his hold, his eyes watering as he shudders, caught and impaled. One hand falls to his cock, tempting Sam to let him go, bat his hand away but Sam doesn't relent and Dean comes like that, gasping uselessly, an endless wave that pulls Sam under with him, both of them shaking and breathless when it's over. 

Dean slumps forward onto Sam's chest, lets Sam pull the Colt free gently and set it aside as Dean pulls in breath after shaky breath, lets Sam kiss the darkening bruises ringing his throat. Let's Sam kiss the taste of smoke and gun oil from his mouth until he can whisper, voice graveled and harsh, "We did it, Sam. We did it."


End file.
